Learning to Love
by 9Monkey9
Summary: Set three years after the film, this is a sort of crossover between the book and the film, but it is closer to the film. Robin DeNoir and Maria Merrywether think that they are just friends, but they can't help but wonder if they might be something more.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a sort of cross between the book and the film, set a few years later. The DeNoir Clan are still not on very friendly terms with the Merryweathers, but Robin and Loveday are an exception to that rule._

Maria woke up slowly. A weak ray of sunlight shone through the window of her tower room, illuminating the book that lay open on her desk. Sleepily she sat up to looked at it.

 _Strange_ , she thought, _that wasn't there yesterday._

It was Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, and she had been reading it last night, before she had gone to bed, but she clearly remembered closing it, and putting it on top of the chest that held her clothes in it. But that slightly odd start to the day did not bother her for long.

It had been raining solidly for the past fortnight and being cooped up indoors for so long had driven Maria to distraction. None of the villagers ever seemed to be bothered by the rain, and Maria wasn't either, but unfortunately, Miss Heliotrope was not so relaxed. Despite the fact that Maria was now sixteen years old, Miss Heliotrope still insisted on treating her like a child. Most girls her age did not have a governess any more, but the very idea of dismissing Miss Heliotrope was unthinkable. _However_ , thought Maria as she tugged her hairbrush though her knotty locks, _I do wish she would give me a little more freedom. Although that never used to stop me._

…

Robin DeNoir couldn't help but whistle as he sauntered past the dark trees of the forest. Today the rain had finally stopped and so he might be able to see Maria. He knew that he could have gone to see her at any time over the past two weeks, but that would mean going to the manor house. He was perfectly welcome at the manor house, but on the rare occasions that he had gone there, he had felt awkward and clumsy. He didn't belong in there, with the stiff collars, the antique furniture and all those complicated rules of etiquette. He squirmed uncomfortably just thinking about it.

No, he belonged out here, in the open air, with the birds and the trees above him, the moss and the insects beneath him, and the rocks and the deer beside him. Out here, he felt free. Out here, he knew all the rules and the way everything was done. Out here -

He stopped in his tracks. The Merryweather girl was riding her pony past the edge of the forest, the lion Wrolf padding majestically beside her. Ever since she had saved the valley, three years ago, Maria had changed. Not by much, but Robin had watched her carefully, and he saw that now she was more sure of herself and there was an air of authority to her that had not been present before. He smiled to himself. She was a true Moon Princess.

He knew that he should go up and talk to her, but for one moment he stood still and just looked at her. She was wearing her favourite Moon Princess dress. It was red velvet with a dark red sash. It still fitted her perfectly and she looked stunning in it. Her red curls were pinned up loosely and from the angle Robin was standing, he could not see her face because of the way her hair fell. However, he knew her face by heart. To his mind, her face was exquisite. It looked to him like it had been shaped by a sensitive artist who had carefully contemplated every little detail, from the curve of her chin, to the placing of every delicate freckle.

"Are you going to stand there all day Robin DeNoir, or do you in fact have a life to live?"

Robin jumped visibly. He had been so preoccupied with his reverie, that he had not noticed Maria riding towards him.

"Oh – er – I -"

Maria giggled.

"When you have finish gibbering, I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to the village."

Robin pulled himself together. A cocky smile spread across his face and he bowed low.

"My lady." Suddenly, he reached out and pulled Maria off Periwinkle. She shrieked as she landed on the ground with a light thump.

"You beast!" Her eyes flashed indignantly. Robin snorted. One all.

"If I may be permitted, your majesty squealed like a stuck pig."

Maria stood up, damp leaves clinging to her dress. She glared at him a moment, before sharply turning on her heels and marching off in the direction of the manor, Periwinkle following obediently behind her.

Robin chuckled merrily to himself before following her out of the forest.

When she was out of the tree cover, Maria gracefully climbed onto Periwinkle's back, which gave Robin time to catch up. They walked silently along side each other for a moment, and then out of the corner of his eye, Robin saw a flash of scarlet and Maria charged off, pushing Periwinkle to the fastest gallop the poor pony could muster. Robin was flummoxed at this sudden change of tempo, and then he saw that the Merryweather girl was brandishing his hat in the air.

"Maria!" He yelled. "Give me back my hat!"

Maria laughed triumphantly and as she disappeared over the brow of a little hill, she yelled something back at him that made Robin's blood boil.

"Two one!"


	2. Chapter 2

Robin was fuming.

"That girl will pay" he muttered as he jumped a fence.

He had trudged all over the valley looking for his beloved hat, knowing Maria was likely to put it somewhere ridiculous. He had looked on all the statues in the church, asked the village children, and even checked some sheep in case Maria has somehow managed to persuade one of those woolly twits to wear it. Eventually, he gave in and decided to look for it in the grounds of the manor.

He climbed a tree that partially hung over the garden wall of the manor. Robin always made a point of not going through the gate. He viewed it as a small act of defiance, proving that he could not be contained in the strange, rigid world Maria inhabited.

He searched all over the grounds; the orchard, the formal gardens, the stables, the well. Just as he was peering into the dovecot, he heard a very human-sounding cough. He leapt up, startled and spun around to face Loveday. She was wearing his hat.

"Hello little brother." She smirked. "Looking for something?"

"Give it back" he snarled.

"Oh come now Robin, where are your manners?" Maria called mockingly as she sauntered out from her hiding place. Robin grunted, he wasn't going to beg.

"You won't get it back if you don't say please."

Robin knew he could easily take his hat back with force, but he didn't want to hurt the Merryweather girl again. _The things I do for you._ He sighed dramatically, gritted his teeth and said "please."

Maria plucked the hat off Loveday's head and flung it at Robin. It hit him in the stomach but he managed to catch it before it bounced onto the courtyard. Loveday and Maria's laughs rang in his head long after they had returned indoors.

 _I'll make you pay._ He muttered as he stormed off. _Just you wait_.


End file.
